


But You

by BlackjackGabbiani



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackjackGabbiani/pseuds/BlackjackGabbiani
Summary: Hiroki was the exception to so many things through Yukio's life
Kudos: 1





	But You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Digimon Drabbles on LiveJournal, 2006

I was always told never to show emotions like that. That if I had to cry, I was to do it in the quiet of my room and emerge as calm and even as anyone else. Never to show how unhappy I was.

But you let me cry against your chest.

I always walked with my head down because experience told me that no one wanted to make eye contact with the 'weird kid' even by accident.

But you would walk with your arm around my shoulder.

I was made to believe that the world I dreamed of was an illusion, just the product of my diseased mind.

But you could see it too.

I heard nothing from people but that I was wasting my life on such things, and to go into something respectable.

But you said that lives are nothing without dreams.

I almost gave up on everything around me, everything that made me who I was.

But you told me you liked me the way I was.

I want to show you this world that I've found, the world we dreamed of together.

But now you cannot see it.


End file.
